<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>9249674362 by markspuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501331">9249674362</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy'>markspuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, Don’t want to spoil it so no warnings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Negan, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>9249674362</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>达里尔把脸摔在自己的巴掌上。<br/>“操，操，操他妈的。”沿着床转圈他踢开卷成一团的床单，拉扯着鬓边的头发。<br/>“我就说过你这样早晚会出事。”把玩着不知道从哪里来的打火机，坐在旁边的男人按下火花塞，看着它熄灭再闪烁，啪、啪、啪地响，就是乐此不疲。<br/>达里尔被躺在地板上的人的脚绊了一下，差点摔倒。“你他妈不帮忙就闭嘴，瑞克·格兰姆斯。”<br/>深呼吸然后吐出去，颤抖也没有好多少，意思是，他根本没注意到他在发抖。他只是肠子一会冷又一会热。<br/>那么几个瞬间他以为自己失禁了，但是回想起来，今天会拉肚子的理由并不充分，所以他才想起那是刚才射进他屁眼里的精液被重力拽了出来。<br/>盯着他看的人扯了张卫生纸夹在指缝里。“你腿上流得到处都是，为什么不用套？”<br/>达里尔瞪他一眼。“因为加钱了。”<br/>瑞克笑了笑。“然后他现在死了。”<br/>然后他死了。达里尔当然知道，刀子是达里尔捅进去的，颈动脉上下三寸，不是好地方他又没得选，把刀插进这里几乎不够不专业，这样做并不是为了要迅速高效地杀人，不然他有的是避免搞成现在这样乱七八糟的办法。他只想自卫，不明白死掉的人为什么选择用刀子在他眼前晃，在这片该死的土地你不可能找到比猎人更擅长挥舞这块金属的家伙，但鉴于对方并不清楚他的主职，好吧，就只能算他倒霉。<br/>达里尔抓住尸体的腿试图把它拖进浴室里，然而，那家伙真的块头很大让他有点力不从心，赤脚踩在开始凝固的血泊上他一屁股坐在墙边，岔开腿缩起脚趾，死气沉沉像掉毛的乌鸦。“所以为什么电视剧里杀了人都要挪进浴室里？”<br/>瑞克慢悠悠地，啪、啪、啪。“我想为了方便切割。你应该熟练这个，人和一头鹿能有什么区别呢？”<br/>吸了吸鼻子。达里尔咬住嘴角。“不是为了吃。”<br/>瑞克使用诡异温柔又优雅的语调。“事实上这是最好的毁尸灭迹的方法，不是吗。把他变成屎冲走。”<br/>盯着喷溅式的血点，又红又惊悚，树那样郁郁葱葱的，那是受害心脏对他破口大骂的痕迹。“我完了，瑞克。我死定了。”<br/>这男人可能是想安慰他，从椅子上走了下来蹲在他面前，尽可能避免踩到血迹，他碰了碰他的脸，抹掉一些红色。“别太绝望，是他先动手的，不是吗？你只是想保护自己。”<br/>瑞克的拇指探进他随便披在身上的浴袍按住他被刀片划过的乳尖，又挤出了几滴血。“他伤害了你。这事实对你有好处。”<br/>达里尔微微呻吟，不管怎么说带茧的指头放在他发冷的皮肤上都感觉太好了，瑞克抚摸他的伤口，一道接一道，好像又重新割了他一遍。血和冷汗掺在一起，变凉了，变得难闻。<br/>但是。“我他妈知道那些伤害嫖客的妓女的下场，没一个好的。”<br/>瑞克的眉毛攥了攥，似乎找不出反驳的话。“呃……嗯，你是男人，或许比她们强。”<br/>他就怪笑一声。“前提是他们把我当人看的话。”<br/>挥开瑞克的手爬起来突然在尸体身上开始翻找，他又慌又乱看向挂钟。ok，从他们开始争执到他抢过匕首一刀切开这个贱人后，在这个没有隔音效果的垃圾汽车旅馆里，如果有人报警了——太可能了。他大概有四十分钟时间，现在，还剩二十五分钟。<br/>二十五分钟。哈，他不能让尸体凭空消失，也不可能放一把火烧了这里当做什么也没发生。他挺蠢的，没蠢到这步，干什么也不能让时间回到以前，他就是。操啊。他沿着敞开的皮衣搜刮，什么有用的东西都没有，几张餐券，一叠现金，两枚硬币，一串钥匙，上面还栓了个褪色的粉色娃娃头，达里尔见鬼一样看着那个东西，哽住了。显然，这个人可能有女儿，一个小姑娘，什么都不知道，乖乖听着父母哄她的鬼话，直到有人告诉她她的爸爸大半夜跑出来嫖男妓，然后死了。<br/>听起来像另一个故事的开端。那种少年连环女杀手，关于《当我十一岁从梦中醒来，一切都变了》。<br/>“帮帮我……瑞克。”他几乎在啜泣了，舌头上都是渗出的苦咖啡味，还有一个半钟头前留下的番茄酱味道，有趣，那么多口水和粘稠的精子都能没把它冲走，酸涩扒在他的味蕾上吵吵嚷嚷。<br/>那个人，闲情逸致拿起柜子上达里尔先前没吃完的薯条放进嘴里。“我是执法人员，达里尔，我不能插手这种事。”<br/>他在尸体边蜷成一团。就要唉唉叫了。<br/>“你爱我，不是吗？”<br/>瑞克叹了口气，抓着乱糟糟的头发。“我爱你。是的，这就是为什么我在这里。”<br/>“尽管如此，我的道德在让我劝你自首。首先，达里尔，他是谁？”<br/>从毛线团里开始找线头。他“嗯…嗯…嗯”了几声。死掉的男人不是新客，第一次的感觉不错才会有第二次，说实话这家伙还暖和的时候，那双睁开的黑眼睛瞧起来有种不妙的危险气息，让达里尔鼻腔都刺痛。如果不是劝自己放下了防备心，他根本不会同意和他继续。“尼根。”他想起来他的名字，只知道这个，不知道真假。“不差钱，喜欢后入。”<br/>瑞克点点头。“不认识，没在系统里见过。”<br/>“过程呢？”<br/>“第一次做完，他说想把我绑起来，我说多给钱就行。”他从口袋里摸捏扁的烟盒，把折弯的纸棍子叼在嘴上，但是没点火，只像安抚奶嘴那样嚼。他给瑞克看手腕上的勒痕，两道赤红孤独的手链。<br/>瑞克“啪”，甩开了打火机，火苗递过来爬上烟丝，达里尔于是探头吸走了灰烬。<br/>“第二次做完他掏出了刀子，操，我都没看见他藏在哪了。”<br/>“然后他开始切我。妈的，他管这个叫找乐子，我说我不干了，给多少钱都不行。”<br/>“他就是不听。”达里尔咳出一团烟圈。“他不想放过我，哭也没用，真是铁石心肠……”<br/>瑞克哼了两声。“当然了，宝贝，你又不是爱丽儿公主。”<br/>达里尔用脚给尼根尸体的脑袋换了个方向，他不喜欢那张脸对着自己。“爱丽儿公主不能踢你屁股，我能。”<br/>“然后，等我疼到快尿出来的时候他又开始操我。我挣脱了，把他捅了。”<br/>“yeah.”瑞克看起来有点钦佩。“那这么说床单上的血全是你的了？”<br/>他伸指头画弧线。“喷开的那部分不是。”<br/>房间安静了。<br/>瑞克听了故事，但是他能干什么呢？出去替他买三打创可贴还是直接掏出枪把他给毙了？<br/>达里尔讲完了故事，之后他能做什么呢？听着表针挪动的“咔哒”，他在脑子里盘算着怎么分解一个恰好脑袋圆圆，双手双腿，没有尾巴，没有皮毛，看起来就像四十多岁、可能有6.3英尺男性的动物躯体。<br/>咔哒。只要你的刀不碰到血管，就不会出太多血，何况它已经吐出来不少了。<br/>咔哒。先从腹腔开始，割开肌肉脂肪肌肉，撕开腹膜和肠系膜，把手伸进去。<br/>咔哒。挖出来，从小肠开始，从食道剪下，肺可能充满了太多血，胸骨会妨碍你把心脏掏出来。不要弄破胃和肠子，把粪便推上去，剪断直肠，记得打结。<br/>咔哒。它变空了，当然还留着许多淋巴结和腺体，不少残渣黏在骨头上。从大转子开始卸掉腿，卸掉胳膊时锁骨有点碍事，如果把头切下来，那就顺便拔走气管和食道，仍然建议你在上一步锯掉胸骨。<br/>它现在是胴体了。<br/>五分钟过去了。<br/>他把烟灰弹在地上，可怜地看着面无表情的警长。“来做爱吧。”<br/>瑞克的笑容带点无奈。“我现在不能亲你，也不能操你。达里尔，你的身体就是犯罪现场。”<br/>他走到瑞克靠着的桌子旁，脚趾踩在警靴上。“用你的手指，来吧，瑞克。”<br/>“太需要你了。一直都没有射。”他抓过瑞克的手放在柔软的鸡巴上，接着往下推了推。<br/>“我不知道什么时候才能再见到你。万一再也不行了呢？”<br/>瑞克的手爬进他的腿缝，他坐在矮桌上微微张开大腿。精液干在了皮肤上，留下微弱地流淌痕迹，像个粗糙涂鸦。达里尔很松，保持潮湿，尼根这样高大、可以接连勃起这么多次的客人在他整个不长的工作生涯里不多见，小尼根捅得他合不拢上下两张嘴。<br/>瑞克的手指滑进他的肠子里，然后停在了前列腺上，让他被操迟钝的屁股缩了缩。他用夹着烟滤嘴的手开始摸自己的那活儿，用拇指戳进包皮里玩深红色的龟头。瑞克按照他手淫的节奏指交他。<br/>他把舌尖抵在牙齿上用力呼吸。越来越湿也越来越硬，那些被保温的精液又流了些在漆面脱落的桌面上。<br/>这房间本来已经够烂了，现在更是一团糟。达里尔有点抱歉，或许放火烧了这儿都更好些。房子不像人，烧了，毁了，夷平了，然后就可以重建。<br/>瑞克接管了他的阴茎，让他只顾着享受。他那么熟悉他的身体就像他熟悉自己，两只手抓在瑞克的发丛中，他把烟头捏碎在拳头里。<br/>高潮的时候他捏住瑞克的脖子，瑞克也很激动，喘息很响。他抬起手让稀薄精液在指缝间垂落，用大又圆的眼睛深深看着达里尔。<br/>“我不能把这东西留在身上。”<br/>好极了。达里尔伸出舌头，用狗的姿态舔干净了这只手。可能是他最近吃了太多垃圾食品，尝起来不怎么好。<br/>他的视线飘到挂钟上，他突然哭了。<br/>“我不想这样，瑞克，我知道自己活得很烂，我也很累，但我不想要这样结束。”他滚下桌子踱步，一圈两圈，绕过尼根，第三圈。<br/>他没想过自己会是仅存的两个迪克森里先死的那个。<br/>他好久没哭了，真的，从上次莫尔·迪克森说“你不是我弟弟”之后就没哭过。<br/>瑞克冷静的声音回荡在黯涩的房间里。“你是最好的，达里尔。”<br/>他用掌根碾眼球，尝试把眼泪都拍回去。“我不想离开你，我进去之后该怎么办？我会死，我再见不到你了。”<br/>第一声像是幻觉，但是警车的鸣叫越来越清晰，恐慌抓住机会当即勒紧了上吊绳，让他赶快窒息。<br/>达里尔抬头看了眼梳妆台上的镜子，肮脏的玻璃，里面一张茫然的脸，通红发肿的眼眶上还湿漉漉的，头发像杂草盖在额头上，他没这么丑过，也没这么老和累过，这个人看起来简直不像达里尔·迪克森，但达里尔做什么他也跟着做，所以他只能说是因为太丑了而让他无法承认。<br/>“我不能没有你……瑞克，瑞克。我怎么办，你会去看我吗？”<br/>他背后很安静，红蓝闪烁的光线逐渐淹过窗帘浸没一切，警报比什么都吵，滋里哇啦在他脑子里叫啊叫。他都要听不见了。<br/>“……瑞克？”他扭过头，那里没有人。<br/>一阵敲门，砸门声，让他最后看了眼遍地狼藉，就像看书时最后匆匆扫过结尾几页，然后合上它准备去做下一件事。他走过去拉开门板。<br/>肖恩·沃尔什，疲倦又怒冲冲的脸在看到他的同时变成惊讶，那些聚集在眼底的青黑褶皱在这样的表情里松开。<br/>他看着肖恩·沃尔什。眼睛挪向副警长的标志。<br/>哦，是的，是的。<br/>他想起来了。<br/>他想起来了。<br/>啪、啪、啪。<br/>他想起来了。<br/>他想起来，瑞克·格兰姆斯，他早在三个月前的一场枪击案里殉职。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>